Spike
Spike is a character in Barbie The Pearl Princess. He is a stonefish who has poisonous spikes. Lumina used her pearl magic to place a beautiful pearl on the end of each pointy tip. Soon Spike, Lumina, and Kuda became good friends. Story Lumina and Kuda meet Spike on their way to Seagundia. At first, he tries to frighten them so he can live in peace. When Spike reveals that his spikes are poisonous, Lumina places pearls on them and tells Spike that no one will be scared of him anymore. Spike is doubtful at first, but Lumina persuades him that if he starts being nicer, he will make lots of friends. Thus, Spike accompanies Lumina and Kuda to Seagundia. Along the way, Kuda is caught by snarly kelp, so Lumina removes one of Spike's pearls so Spike can cut the kelp and save Kuda. Spike does so, and Lumina puts the pearl back afterward. In Seagundia, Spike starts hiding because he is afraid the merpeople and fish would be scared of him. Lumina asks him to stop hiding, and a mermaid compliments his pearls. Thus, Spike makes friends with a group of merpeople. He is separated from Lumina and Kuda when they hide in Salon La Mer from Scylla. Spike isn't seen again until the royal ball, where he entertains the other guests with his jokes. While there, he meets Caligo. They try to move past each other, and finally Caligo tells Spike to get out of the way, shoving past him and knocking a pearl from one of the spikes with his tail. Spike grumbles to himself about Caligo's rudeness, and when Caligo hears Spike say the word "poisoned," he asks Spike what he knows about the poison Caligo plans to kill the king with. Spike doesn't know what Caligo is talking about, but mentions that he almost was poked by a poisonous spike. When Lumina knocks King Nereus's poisoned chalice from his hand, Spike, along with the other guests, is surprised. Before Scylla can tell the king and queen that Caligo was forcing her to poison the king's cup, Caligo pushes Scylla onto Spike's bare spike. Spike is horrified at what has happened. After Scylla falls unconscious from the poison, Lumina asks Spike if he knows of an antidote to his venom. Spike sadly replies that he only knows of the sulfur lily, but he has never seen one before. Luckily, Fergis knows the plant and picks up the sulfur lily he was wearing before Caligo removed it. When Lumina is given the Pearl of the Sea, Spike is amazed at her transformation. At the ball, the dance continues, and Spike swims with Sandrine and Dolphin. Personality Spike is shy in the beginning due to being shunned because he is a venomous creature. After he meets Lumina, he grows more confident, and when he goes to Seagundia, he meets several merpeople who like his appearance. After that, he becomes much more confident and friendly. He loves to tell jokes. Category:Barbie: The Pearl Princess Characters Category:Sea animals Category:Males